


Сквозь землю

by Evilfairy



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соске остается невозмутимым и говорит что-то вроде «Отличная тренировка, Ай». И Айчиро готов провалиться сквозь землю, сквозь две чертовых мантии, прямо в ядро, чтобы сгореть там.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь землю

Соске приходит на тренировки команды. Айчиро не то чтобы не рад ему, просто каждый раз ужасно нервничает и делает ужасные глупости. И плавать начинает ужасно. Хуже, чем обычно. И косится на невозмутимого Соске, подпирающего стену, будто так и надо. Да ничего подобного.  
  
Соске дожидается его после тренировки в коридоре, и Айчиро приходится неловко здороваться, опуская голову, чтобы не было видно предательского румянца и паники в глазах. А Соске остается невозмутимым и говорит что-то вроде «Отличная тренировка, Ай». И Айчиро готов провалиться сквозь землю, сквозь две чертовых мантии, прямо в ядро, чтобы сгореть там. Ага, не самые здравые мысли.  
  
Соске обнаруживается ранним утром у ворот Самезуки, когда Айчиро выходит на пробежку. И это уже почти не кажется странным, даже привычным, и они с Соске бегут в полном молчании. Потом медленно идут, не обменявшись хотя бы словом. Айчиро отчаянно хочет засыпать Соске вопросами, но каждый раз сдерживается. А потом Соске протягивает ему бутылку с водой, и Айчиро жадно пьет, опустошая бутылку на треть. А потом пьет Соске, и Айчиро неотрывно следит за тем, как его губы касаются горлышка… А потом, да, он дрочит в душе.   
  
Соске приходит по выходным, когда у команды тренировка только утром, и они с Айчиро уезжают в город, где гуляют целый день. Айчиро опять ничего не спрашивает, только иногда делится тем, что происходит с ним на занятиях и на тех, тренировках, на которые Соске не приходил. Соске же рассказывает про Рина, про учебу в местном Университете… Про лечение, которое он начал проходить по настоянию Рина.  
  
— Так что еще поплаваем, — обещает Соске, и Айчиро готов воспарить к небесам, будто ему приделали радужные крылья.   
  
Момотаро, конечно, невыносим. Он называет происходящее между ним и Соске «периодом первой любви» и сладко вздыхает, явно размышляя о Го. Маленький рыжий извращенец.   
  
Но, в общем-то, Айчиро выделяет график посещений Соске. И когда тот не является в четверг, Айчиро чувствует обиду и тревогу, словно он обманутая девчонка, к которой парень не пришел на свидание. Утренний бег в пятницу проходит в одиночестве, и Айчиро совсем скисает. Он безропотно позволяет тренировку провести Момотаро, а сам лежит на спине, мерно покачиваясь на волнах, создаваемых пловцами на другом конце бассейна.   
  
Через какое-то время он прислушивается, обнаружив, что волн больше нет. Команда обсуждает «большую голубую любовь капитана». Кто бы знал, как он не ненавидит Момотаро!   
  
Соске появляется спустя месяц и привычно начинает обтирать стену с невозмутимым видом. Внутри Айчиро натягивается какая-то струна, и он старательнее обычного гоняет команду, особенно перепадает шумному Момотаро, поставившему весь бассейн в известность о приходе Соске. И это ужасно.  
  
К концу тренировки команда выбирается из бассейна на дрожащих ногах и смотрит на Айчиро с обидой и недоумением, не понимая, какой черт вселился в их милашку-капитана. Черт невозмутимо подпирает стену. Айчиро кое-как усмиряет дрожь в теле, подходит к Соске и смотрит снизу вверх, стараясь казаться грозным и независимым одновременно. У Соске дергаются уголки губ.  
  
— Ну? — сурово спрашивает Айчиро неожиданно тонким голоском. Соске улыбается еще шире и неожиданно расстегивает куртку, под которой ничего нет. Айчиро отшатывается, а Соске невозмутимо снимает штаны, оставаясь в одних плавках. Ну, дела.   
  
— Поплаваем? — не отвечает Соске и пробегается взглядом по мокрому еще телу Айчиро.   
  
— Так нельзя же… — мямлит Ай и ненавидит себя за это. О, он так себя ненавидит.  
  
— Немного теперь даже полезно, — отзывается Соске, и Айчиро внезапно вспоминает, как тот говорил про клинику в Токио… И ненавидит себя еще сильнее за забывчивость. — А знаешь, что ещё полезно?   
  
Айчиро поднимает взгляд от пола, надеясь, что покраснел не слишком сильно. Судя по смеющемуся взгляду Соске – надежда тщетна.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Целоваться, — выдыхает Соске и целует. И Айчиро кажется, что он все-таки провалился сквозь землю, прямо в чертово земное ядро, только вот гореть там, оказывается, намного приятнее, чем он думал.


End file.
